


A Wink and a Nod

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Wink and a Nod

Draco sucked one of Harry’s testicles into his mouth, inhaling the musky scent of his lover. Laving the skin with his tongue, he continued up to the slit, licking the salty precome from the tip.

“You played ‘happy family’ well today,” he said nonchalantly as his hand worked the hard cock in front of him. 

“Ginny likes making a show of how well we get on post-divorce.” Draco’s fingers trailed over his hole, never breaching his entrance. “Enough about her. You don’t want me to lose my erection, do you?”

“Definitely not,” Draco replied huskily.

“ _Accio_ oil!”

All was well.


End file.
